Artemis' Apprentice - The End of Olympus - Inspired By Rick Riordan - Book 1 - Chapter 7
Back to home page: Chapter 7 Annabeth Chase Falling through the whirlpool reminded me of the day Percy and I fell to Tartarus. It was dark, but somehow more comforting, with a strange tange of sea salt in the air. I could almost feel the sea, but it was just out of reach. Is this what it's like to be Percy? God. I hoped this wasn’t his brain I was falling through, because if I was, I now had evidence that I could actually stuff seaweed in his brain. I was right, Seaweed brain. I felt myself being sucked up again, my blonde hair twirling upward. I felt myself floating, rising higher. Suddenly, my sight was pierced by light, and I squinted. It look a moment for my eyes to re-adjust. The whirlpool around me dissolved away, revealing Percy by my side, who looked bewildered but happy. Selene appeared next to Poseidon and sighed as she looked around. Gods, she is weird. The only one who was left fazed by the situation was Piper. She was soaking wet, and her eyes were wide with teeth clenched. I guess children of Aphrodite don't like unexpected waterslides. Note to self: Don't take Piper to the pool this summer. “Welcome home,” Poseidon said to Selene to cheerfully. I looked at Percy who looked down at his feet, looking guilty and angry. It wasn’t fair for gods to pick their favorite children. I held his hand and gave him a reassuring look. He smiled back, sadly, but gratefully. Selene shot Poseidon a look, “Did you disable all the security systems for me?” Poseidon sighed, “Selene we really don't know-” “Disable them,” Selene seethed. The ground began to tremble dangerously. Poseidon raised his hands in surrender, “Fine, fine, have it your way.” It seemed so strange for a god to give in to a demigod by force and be afraid of it. Well, Selene wasn’t a demigod. But what is she? A dryad ran up to Poseidon, and tried not to look at Selene. A bead of sweat was on her green forehead as she glanced at Selene. Selene scowled at the dryad Wow, she really hates everyone. “Welcome back, Lord Poseidon, Lady Selene!” the dryad squeaked, “I see you have brought some friends! I will tell the others to prep rooms for them.” “Annabeth and I could sleep in the same room if you want-” Percy began, but was cut off as Poseidon shot him a look saying, don't you even think about it. Percy backed down, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “Nice try, Seaweed brain,” I whispered into his ear playfully. He swatted me away, but smiled. “Follow me,” the dryad motioned us to follow. We headed down a road and I noticed the large building in the distance. It looked like a palace, a smaller one, with courtyards and fountains. The walls were a blonde color, like my hair. Vines grew along the walls, with blue flowers blooming from perches. A tall tower was on the west side, and a large arena was on the east. This is all for her? Percy seemed to be realizing this too, because with everything he took in, his eyes turned darker. I could almost feel the jealousy churning off him. “I will be your caretaker,” the dryad smiled sweetly, “You can call me Lily.” “I, don't need a caretaker,” Selene retorted, “I'm fine on my own.” A sad shadow passed over Lily’s green face. She remained silent as we trudged forward. Selene is such a jerk to them. I clenched my teeth. Why is she such a suck-up? Lily graciously lead us down into the first courtyard. The architecture was on fleek, with marvelous trimming and stone columns. The garden itself was centered with a stone fountain, with a little fish statue on top that spit out bubbling water. Lily lead us right through the courtyard, and back into the building. She lead us down the hallways in silence. Another dryad who turned to see us walking by, cowered before Selene, who shot her a dangerous glance. I caught Poseidon eyeing Selene warily. We continued to walk down the hallway, Selene glaring at every dryad we passed, and as a response they ran away. We turned another corner, and Lily opened three doors. “Pick and choose,” she laughed nervously, her eyes continuously flitted to Selene, then back to us. Piper dove into the nearest room, which turned out to be a stylish lavender color scheme with a queen size canopy. Percy peeked into both of the other choices, and didn’t seem pleased either. Poseidon, being a parent, knew when someone wasn’t happy. “Here,” Poseidon said to Percy, and flicked his wrist. The room that Percy had been eyeing turned from a yellow scale to a blue scheme, with lots of ‘ocean’ stuff. Percy thanked his father with a thankful glance before diving into his own room. I glanced back at my room, with its own color scheme that ranged from white, gray, and blacks. I walked into it to examine it's features. Grey walls with white trimming and a silk cotton bed. The bed frame had pictures of owls along the frame, with piercing yellow eyes. It seemed to be suitable. I plunked down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. How did this all happen? I tried to process what had happened just ten minutes ago. Something was wrong with Poseidon. A strange demigod is causing havoc. A new prophecy? A new adventure? I sighed. I was starting to enjoy college, with plenty to read and do. But part of me also longed for adventure. When was the last time you went on an adventure with Percy, huh? Years ago sweetheart. I mean, I would be helping his father. But did his father want the help. Poseidon had seemed sketchy as we talked about assisting him. He had glanced at Artemis, as if he was asking her; Should we do this? Something could go wrong. Something fishy was going on, (no pun included). I felt my eyelids growing heavy and my body pressing into the mattress. How long have I been up? My mind was too tired to answer the question. I turned over and felt myself drift into sleep. Sleep meant dreams, but I hadn’t had one in years. None like this. I was falling in darkness, my blonde hair whipping around my face. I felt the air get cold, then hot around me. It reminded me of my fall to tartarus, once more. God, everything connects back to that moment. I started to see light at the end of the drop. I braced myself for the fall. I landed on something that surprised me. Sand? No, this wasn’t sand. Sand wasn’t this flaky, and sand wasn’t black. It was ashes. I gulped and looked around. I couldn’t see anything, at all. It was a black void, with nothing insight, except for an archway in the distance. That's when I heard the footsteps. They sounded clunky, like too high, high heeled shoes. I crouched down, into the sand, even though I couldn’t be seen, and awaited for who was approaching. A lady stepped out from behind the arch, and I was instantly entranced. The lady was all black , (not the skin tone, I mean the actual color.) She had white flecks all over her skin like stars, that gleamed and sparkled. She had black locks that I could barely make out, and the craziest eyes, full of purples and hazy pinks, ranging to blacks, like a galaxy. I could barely make her out, except she had red lightning bolts running from her eyes. The lady walked up in the darkness and kneeled in the sand. “My queen,” she said, her voice powerful and robotic sounding. “I have completed my first assignment, what is my next?” The ashes everywhere began to churn. I jumped back as they all soared into the air, like thousands of feathers. The formed a lady, that I could barely make out, but I remembered her well. Nyx. Her dark figure formed with the sand, towering over the lady resting on the floor. She wore a simple dress, with shining sparkles to resemble the night sky. Her eyes were empty sockets, that glowed a white luminous light. Two large raven wings spread from her shoulders. In total, she was about thirty feet tall. She stared down at the lady. “Have you done it?” Nyx asked, her voice echoing throughout the cavern. The lady nodded. “Momus and triton are ours,” the lady snickered, “Though, Triton was quite annoying with his whole, ‘My father will make you pay for this.” Nyx and the lady laughed, sounding like broken glass. “They are now faithful servants,” the Lady bowed before Nyx, “As I am, to you.” I tracked my memory for the name. Triton and Momus. It came to me quickly. Momus was the minor god of mockery, and satire. Triton was a minor god and the messenger of the sea for his parents, Poseidon and Amphitrite. “I wish to see our captives,” Nyx said, suddenly bitter. The lady nodded, and flicked her wrist. A man suddenly walked into the room, his face wicked and psychotic, with wild eyes that glinted crazily. He wore a jester’s hat and outfit, and walked into the room regally, which didn’t fit with his scheme. A man walked next to him, completely in chains. Chains around his arms, around his neck, and even a chain around his hip. His legs were unchained so he could walk. His face showed no emotion. He had Poseidon’s hair and eyes, but they were dull and lifeless. They both had red lightning bolts trailing from their eyes. “Hello, Momus, Triton,” Nyx looked disgusted as she looked down upon Momus. I suddenly remember that Momus was her son. “You have done well, Astraea,” Nyx gazed at the lady, who nodded, an evil gleam in her eye. Astraea, the star maiden. Also a greek god. A sudden lump formed in my throat as I stared at the gods. “I am pleased for you to join us,” Nyx sneered, “I will give you you're assignments.” Triton's face suddenly clenched, and he roared, “LET US FREE!” There was no water, so the son of Poseidon had no power. The red lightning bolt flashed across his cheek, going from bare skin back to it's red shade. Nyx sighed, “More chains for this one.” She flicked her wrist and the lightning bolt reappeared on his face, followed by two smaller ones under each of his eyes. Triton looked stunned from pain, and I watched in horror as his eyes flashed from sea green to a violent red. He dropped to the floor and collapsed. Nyx looked back at Astraea, “More chains and training for this one,” she paused, “Wipe his memory completely, and train him over as one of us.” Nyx turned away, staring into the depth of chaos, “After all, he was Poseidon’s strongest.” Astraea nodded and snapped her fingers. Triton vanished in a cloud of smoke. Nyx turned back to Momus. “You are to be sent to the Long Island Sound,” Nyx commanded, “Fulfill code 7, then 8.” Nyx looked far away, “Once we have weakened them, I will inform the others we are ready for code 9.” “Of course, Lady Nyx,” Momus said, but his voice seemed mesmerized and he giggled and walked away. Something isn’t right. “No it isn’t, is it?” Nyx stared at me, her white blank sockets glinting with amusement. The world seemed to spin. The last thing I saw was Nyx’s evil face, before I awoke. I awoke, back in my bed. I was breathing hard, my hair tingling with sweat. But something wasn’t right. As I looked around the room, this wasn’t the bedchamber I slept in, and Percy- Where was he!? I got out and ran outside, aware I was still in my nightgown. I searched the area, the house was unfamiliar to me. I ran through a doorway, out another, down a hallway and took a left. I ran outside, calling for him. God, where was he? My mind was racing, was he kidnapped again? Taken away from me? I wasn’t looking where I was going, and tripped. I landed right on something, that was hard like wood. I gazed down and screamed. I was staring at a wooden coffin, lined with imperial gold. It had an imperial gold plate, that read, Rest in peace; Perseus Jackson Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase Murdered in battle by his Sister “I am sorry,” I screamed louder, tears streaming down my face. It can't be true- I tore open the coffin, and there he was. Dark brown hair. Closed eyes, pale skin that was too cold. He wasn’t breathing or moving. His shirt was bare and bandaged, with a faint red line running down his cheek. I screamed again, bursting into tears, and grabbed his limp body. I cried as I kissed his cheek, and held his limp head, waiting for him to open his eyes, saying, “‘I got you!” But he didn’t. I tracked my brain for answers. It said he was killed by is sister. The only sister I could think of- I screamed in outrage. Selene. “HOW COULD YOU!?” I shouted to no one, “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SELENE?!” I collapsed into Percy’s coffin letting him lay peacefully. I closed the lid and laid down, crying on top of it. My eyes were so wet with tears, my vision blurred. Suddenly, the light around me began to fade, until all I could see was black.